


Forgotten Son

by acrosstheinternet



Series: All Together Now [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucinations, Lucifer's Cage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheinternet/pseuds/acrosstheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have forgotten someone..</p><p>As much as Adam hates to admit it, he loves and really misses his brothers. Like the two Winchester brothers, he has the curse of caring about his family. And Lucifer knows it too.</p><p>There are more parts, but I somehow put them separately instead of together in chapters. Sorry!</p><p>NOT MY GIFS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Son

  

 

“No! God, no! Stop!” Adam screamed until he couldn't anymore. He was still stuck in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer, the archangels. He got stuck when Michael possessed him and jumped after his brother Sam, who was possessed by Lucifer at the time. The Winchesters had planned to stop the Apocalypse by opening Lucifer’s cage and having Sam try to take his body over long enough to say the spell and jump in the hole in the ground. But when Michael saw this, he jumped after Lucifer causing Adam to be in the Cage as well. When they were in the Cage, their bodies and souls separated. Adam was in his own body, but his soul was deteriorating. Humans weren’t made to spend eternity in the Cage. He prayed every day, every hour, every minute that someone would save him. And when an angel came down to save Sam, he had hope. And when Death came back to save Sam’s soul because the angel had forgotten it, Adam shook with hopefulness. But three years later (in human years), no one had came. And Lucifer fed off that lost hope. “Mommy couldn't save you. Daddy couldn't save you. And your brothers don’t  _want_  to save you.” Before him stood his parents and his brothers and he watched every single one of them burn alive. He knew in the back of his mind that they were just hallucinations, but it didn’t stop his heart from tearing into even smaller pieces.

————————————————————

            “SAM! WOULD YOU TELL YOUR ANGEL TO CLEAN UP AFTER HIMSELF?!” Dean screamed across the bunker. The Winchesters had picked up another member for their team of free will. Gadreel, Metatron’s former second-in-command, had realized that he was bad news and helped Cas and the brothers try to capture him. They had captured him and put him in the Heaven’s jail. It was the same exact cell that Gadreel had spent thousands of years in for punishment against the throne. He was originally the guardian of the Garden of Eden, but when Lucifer tricked him into allowing him in, Gadreel was sentenced to a life of isolation. When Cas was tricked into letting the angels fall, Gadreel was freed and began working on the road to redemption. It took awhile for everyone in the bunker to forgive Gadreel. During his time of serving Metatron, he possessed Sam to heal him from the trials to close Hell. But while possessing him, Metatron told him to kill the prophet, Kevin Tran. He was a very close friend to the brothers and he was dead thanks to Gadreel. Not only did he kill Kevin, he also lied about who he was. He was not the Ezekiel that he claimed to be. Despite the fact that Sam had forgiven him, Dean still had a slight grudge against him.

            “Alright, alright, clean freak.” Sam chuckled when he walked in the kitchen. Gadreel was trailing behind him like a puppy. Since becoming human, Gadreel wasn’t used to human things such as cleaning up things behind yourself. When he was an angel, cleaning took a snap of the fingers. But as his punishment for helping Metatron, God came back and made him human. It was frustrating that He only came back when He felt necessary. But with Cas and Gadreel in the bunker, Sam and Dean didn’t really mention their Father. The angels gave the same respect.

            “So, what’s on the agenda for the day?” Sam asked as he ran a rag under the sink to wipe up Gadreel’s mess. “Well, since we aren’t dealing with Heaven’s biggest douche bags,  I figured we’d find a small case in the paper. Kinda like the ol’ days, huh Sammy?” “What do you have in mind?” “There is a nest of vampires an hour’s drive from here, Dean.” Cas said as he walked into the kitchen. He was no longer human since he stole his grace back from Metatron. To complete the spell of letting the angels fall, Metatron needed an angel’s grace so he stole Cas’s and he fell to Earth as a human. As annoying as Cas could be sometimes as an angel, Dean could tell he was happier and that made him happy as well. “Then why are we here? Let’s go!”

            “Why can I not go?” Gadreel pouted as Sam packed for the trip. “Because Dean thinks you’re not ready yet and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Sam kissed him on the top of the nose. “Plus,  _someone_  has to watch the bunker!” He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

—————————————————————————————-

            “What the hell?” Adam woke up in a box and he felt like he was going to suffocate. He couldn’t remember anything except his name. He pounded at the box and to his surprise, it broke open. And then all the dirt poured in.

            He used all his strength to pull himself up and when he got to the top, he felt grass and the wind blowing. He felt a hand pull him up, but he couldn’t really make out a face. He passed out on the grass. After an hour or so, he woke up in the middle of a forest. But it looked like a bomb had gone off. The trees were all on the ground and in the middle was his grave with a wooden cross marking it. Where the hell was he and what happened?

            He felt like he had walked for years when he heard a screeching noise. His ears began to bleed and his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. And yet, his memories began to slowly come back to him. The last thing he remembered was his home where his mother was. He tried to think of where that was and he walked towards that way. It wasn’t long until the heat got to him and he passed out again.


End file.
